


Later

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: It’s a familiar scene: ancient priestess flirts with John; John doesn’t see it coming; Rodney insults said priestess; the team is running for their lives. John doesn’t quite remember when this became his life, when this became routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmmchelle for the mcsmooch community

It’s a familiar scene: ancient priestess flirts with John; John doesn’t see it coming; Rodney insults said priestess; the team is running for their lives. John doesn’t quite remember when this became his life, when this became routine.

Against John’s wishes, the team splits up – Ronon and Teyla taking the long, winding path that leads beyond the temple, while he and Rodney get lost in the woods. Every crunch of leaves has John tensing, as they pick their way through the forest. The shouts are getting nearer, so John hauls Rodney down behind some rocks, hoping to god they weren’t seen.

The hunters pass by, but they’re still too close for John’s taste. He looks over at Rodney, who is busy watching the little blips on his life signs detector. Without thinking, John reaches out and gently brushes a leaf out of Rodney’s windswept hair.

Rodney’s head jerks up.

Maybe it’s the way his eyes go wide, or the way he looks like he’s about to speak, when they really need to _shut the fuck up, right now_ , but John leans forward and presses his lips to Rodney’s.

And Rodney goes completely still.

_Stupid, stupid_ , John thinks.

But then Rodney sighs and cups his hand around the back of John’s neck, kissing him hard before pulling away. _Later_ , he mouths out, and John nods, a dopey grin decorating his face, because _Rodney_ and _kissing_. Later can’t come soon enough.


End file.
